Anaheim Pond or It sucks to be me
by Hinohimechan
Summary: This is a parody of the Avenue Q musical's song It sucks to be me, but with Mighty Ducks, singing how their lives suck XD. Hope you enjoy it, it's better if you listen to the song first. Please reviews. T because of language.


Anaheim Pond

A Mighty Ducks parody of Avenue Q

Well, everything starts in a morning when Duke found out his old sword was broken, and he felt his life sucked XD. Using the song It sucks to be me, from Avenue Q.

**Duke:** What do you do with an old sword that's breaking?

What is my life going to be?

So years of stealing and brotherhood leaving

Have earned me this nothing you see.

I can't get to my home,

'Cause I'm here, just I'm stuck.

This world is a big scary place.

But somehow I can't shake

The feeling I might make

A difference to the Puckworld's race.

**Tanya:** Morning Duke.

**D:** Hi, sweetheart.

**T:** How's life?

**D:** Disappointin'.

**T:** What's the matter?

**D:** My old sword has broke today.

**T:** Oh, I'm sorry.

**D:** Me too! I mean, look at me, I've been so many years out of my planet, and I always thought…oh!

**T:** What?

**D:** No, it sounds stupid.

**T:** Oh, come on!

**D:** When I was little,

I thought I would be…

**T:** What?

**D: **The greatest thief of all the planet, and rich.

**T:** Hahaha. Oh…

**D:** But now I'm far from home

And as you can see, I'm not.

**T:** Nope.

**D****:** Oh, well…

**T:** Hmmm…

**D:** It sucks to be me!

**T:** Nooo.

**D:** It sucks to be me!

**T:** Nooooooo.

**D:** It sucks to be poor,

And without planet,

With a broken sword!

It sucks to be me.

**T:** You think your life sucks?

**D:** I think so.

**T:** Your problems aren't so bad.

I'm such a genius

And pretty damn smart.

**D:** You are!

**T:** Thanks. I like technology

Like PC's and Macs.

And as you know I work on gadgets we have,

So why can't I get us out here?

FUCK! It sucks to be me.

**D:** Me too!

**T:** It sucks to be me!

**D:** It sucks to be me! It sucks to be Duke!

**T: **And Tanya!

**D:** To not have a way

**T:** To go back someday.

**D and T:** It sucks to be me!

*Mallory and Dive enter scene discussing*

**Nosedive:** You're not my mother Mal! Hahaha!

**D:** Hey Dive, Mal, can you settle something for us? Do you have a second?

**Mallory:** Ah, certainly.

**T:** Whose life sucks more, Duke's or mine?

**M and Nosedive:** OURS!

**M:** We live together.

**N:** Decision I now regret.

**M:** We've been just fighting.

**N:** Ever since the day we met.

**M:** So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset.

OH! Every day is an aggravation.

**N:** Come on, that's an exaggeration.

**M:** You do such a mess

And leave it just everywhere.

**N:** WHA… OH YEAH?

You do so frivolous things

Like shopping almost every day.

**M:** You make this little space we have

In this Earth a hell!

**N:** So do you, that's why I'm in hell too.

**M:** IT SUCKS TO BE ME!

**N:** No, it sucks to be meeee!

**T:** It sucks to be meeeee!

**D:** It sucks to be me!

**M,N,T,D:** IS THERE ANYBODY HERE IT DOESN'T SUCK TO BE?

It sucks to be me!

TA DA TA DA TAAAAAAA, TA DA, TA DA TA DA TAAAAAAAA, TA DA.

**Wildwing:** Why are you all so happy?

**N:** 'Cause our lives suck.

**W:** Your lives suck? I'm hearing you correctly? HA!

I came into this planet,

Just for accident.

I tried to save the best of my buddies,

But he got lost in space.

Now with hard work

And with the mask that he gave me

I have tried,

To reach to our home again,

But Saurians are hunting us,

And we're running out of guns,

And don't want leadership ANYMORE!

It sucks to be me!

It sucks to be meeeee,

I say it SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK! It sucks to be me.

**Phil:** Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a hockey team.

**W:** Why you were looking all the way out here?

**P:** Well I started with the Mighty Frogs but you look better than them. YOU ARE REAL DUCKS! OH, and look, I'M GONNA MAKE A FORTUNE!

**D:** You need to talk with the saurians, they never let us play in peace. Let me get them.

**P:** Great, thanks!

**D:** YO, DRAGGY!

**Lord Dragaunus:** I'M COMIN', I'M COMIN'!

**Phil:** OH MY GOD! It's… what's that?

**LD:** Yes I'm a saurian!

I'm Lord Dragaunus

From Saurians lineage world.

I conquered lots of planets

With the helping of my folks.

Now I'm stuck

In here and I can't make mine this world

'Cause I have

This pain in the butt

That's called Mighty Ducks!

**ALL:** It sucks to be you!

**T:** You win!

**ALL:** It sucks to be you!

**D:** I feel better now.

**LD:** Try having Wraith, Siege and Chameleon saying,

We couldn't defeat them Lord Dragaunus!

It gets old…

**ALL:** It sucks to be you!

On Anaheim Pond,

Sucks to be me,

On Anaheim Pond,

Sucks to be you,

On Anaheim Pond,

Sucks to be us,

But not when we're together.

We're together here!

On Anaheim Pond!

We live on Anaheim Pond,

We have a bond

With it, till we run!

Away from Anaheim Pond.

**P:** This is real war!

**ALL:** We live on Anaheim Pond.

**N:** You're gonna love this.

**ALL:** We live on Anaheim Pond!

**GRIN****:** Here's our home!

**ALL:** Welcome to Anaheim Pond!

Hope, you like it, Grin only had a small part, because I thought his life doesn't suck too much XD. Thanks.


End file.
